


Precious Gem

by BenicioQueen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Baby ravager, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, I'll add tags as I think of them, Rated M for later Chapters, There's smut, baby ravager grows up, precious gem, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: Ravagers find baby. Ravagers raise baby. Baby ravager grows up. Baby ravager has questions about who she is. Taneleer Tivan helps. Fluff happens. Smut happens. More fluff happens. More smut happens.





	1. Chapter 1

It was suppose to be an easy job. Collect the white gems off Morag. Get rich. But of course, nothing can ever be so simple for Yondu Udonta. On the darkened planet of Morag, Yondu and his crew find the gems, but also find a crashed ship and a tiny surprise.

“Kraglin! Oblo! Git the gems. The rest of ya search that ship fer anything worth while,” Yondu barked as he stood supervising.

Oblo and Kraglin set to work on deactivating the beams surrounding the gems while the rest of the crew who came along searched the crashed ship. Tearing open doors and cupboards, Tullk stopped his search when he heard a faint cry. Quietly, with his blaster at the ready, Tullk followed the cries into what appeared to be a bedroom. Tullk’s gaze landed on something wrapped in white cloth and slightly wriggling about. Cautiously he approached. When he looked down, his eyes widened.

“Halfnut! Grab the Cap'n. He’s gonna wanna see this,” Tullk called over his shoulder.

Halfnut walked into the room, coming to a halt next to Tullk and looked down as well.

“Is that a….” Halfnut began.

“Yeah. Yeah it is. Quick, the Cap'n,” Tullk replied.

Halfnut ran out of the room to fetch Yondu. Carefully, Tullk knelt down next to the bundle, too timid to pick it up just yet.

“Whad ya find?” came Yondu’s voice.

Yondu knelt down next to Tullk.

“Thas a baby,” Yondu gasped.

“Aye. What do we do Cap?” Tullk asked not taking his eyes off the weepy babe.

“Take ‘em to ma ship. I may be a ruthless bastard, but I ain’t about ta leave the poor thang,” Yondu responded.

“Yessir,” Tullk agreed. Gently he scooped the baby into his arms and made his way to the M-ship. Tullk held onto the baby until they reached the Eclector. Once on board, he made his way to the med bay to examine the tiny creature. With steady hands, Tullk unswaddled the cloth. His eyes fell onto the piece of jewelry hanging from the baby’s neck.

“That’s a pretty necklace ya got there little one. But it’s awful big on ya. I think I’ll hold on to it until yer older,” Tullk spoke quietly to the now alert and wide eyed babe as he removed the silver chain. With one hand on the baby’s stomach to hold them still, Tullk reached for the nearest bioscanner with his other hand.

“Okay little one. Let’s see what you are exactly,” he murmured.

Removing his hand from it rested on their stomach, Tullk quickly ran the bioscanner from head to toe. After a moment, the scanner revealed that they were female, half terran and half unknown.

“Ah, so little one is a girl,” Tullk smiled.

“Hey, Tullk! I found this bag and I think it’s meant for the baby,” came Halfnut’s voice. Tullk took the bag while Halfnut cooed at the little one. Rifling through, Tullk found clothes, diapers, rags, toys, bottles and a small piece of paper that read Teagan Ivette Covington.

“Teagan?” Halfnut mused. “I like it. Cool name for the little dude.”

“Girl,” Tullk corrected.

“No way! A baby girl,” Halfnut beamed.

Tullk nodded his head.

“Welcome to the Ravagers, Teagan.”


	2. Chapter 2

*** 10 Years Later ***

“Teagan! Where ya at, girl?” Yondu bellowed as he strolled down the hallway.

“I’m right here,” she answered.

Yondu stopped in his tracks and looked up at the vent on the wall. Teagan poked her head out, a strand of dark chestnut hair in front of one of her beautiful blue-green eyes.

“Girl, whatchu doin in there?” Yondu pressed, eyebrows raised.

“Horuz told me to clean the vents,” Teagan replied as she brushed the strand of hair out of her face.

“Oh, he did, did he?” Yondu asked seemingly annoyed.

Teagan nodded her head. “He said the orders came from you and that if I disobeyed, you told him he was allowed to throw me in the brig or feed me to the crew,” she tattled.

Yondu shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

“Thas all bullshit. Ain’t no orders from me for ya to clean the vents and certainly no threats of the brig or feeding ya ta the crew,” he explained as he helped her out of the vent and down to the floor.

“Good to know,” Teagan gave a sigh of relief.

“’Sides yer daddy’d beat the shit outta anybody who harms a hair on yer pretty head,” Yondu added. He took a good look at Teagan, “Girl, yer a filthy mess. Get a bath, but don’t be too long. Don’t want ya later fer dinner,” he instructed.

Teagan nodded her head, bounded down the hallway to her and her dad’s quarters and quickly made her way inside into the private bathroom. Soaking in a bath sounded lovely, but Teagan opted for a shower because it would be quicker. After her shower, Teagan changed into clean clothes. A pair of dark red jeans and a long sleeve, black tee shirt. Since finding her, Tullk had made it a priority for Teagan to have the best of everything. Seeing as she’s half terran, Tullk, as well as some of the other Ravagers, made a point to expose her to as much about Terra as possible including clothes, food, music, books and games.

Once she was dressed, Teagan left the bathroom, running a comb through her hair. Walking into the main living area of the quarters, Teagan’s gaze landed on Tullk sitting in his easy chair.

“Hi, ow, dad,” she grimaced.

Tullk looked up from his holo pad and smirked seeing the comb hanging snagged in his daughter’s hair.

“Need help?” he chuckled.

“Yes, please,” she replied as she knelt in front of his chair, her back to him. With great care, Tullk removed the comb then starting at the ends of her hair began to comb out any knots.

“Oblo’s making a special dinner for ya tonight,” he began as he continued combing Teagan’s hair.

“A special dinner? What for?” she asked a little puzzled.

“10 years ago today, I found ya on that crashed ship on Morag,” Tullk explained.

“Oh, that’s today? Wow,” Teagan smiled.

“I remember it like it was yesterday,” Tullk reminisced.

“Ya were just a wee thing when I found ya,” she mocked which earned her a cuff to the back of the head.

“Don’t be mocking yer Da now,” Tullk teasingly scolded.

Teagan simply rolled her eyes and smiled. “Yes, daddy.”

Once Tullk finished combing Teagan’s hair, he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Let’s go eat. Yeah?” he said standing up.

“PIGGYBACK RIDE!” Teagan shouted.

Tullk laughed and squatted down. Teagan cheerfully scrambled onto his back. They made their way through the halls to the mess. Teagan’s nostrils were immediately filled with the scent of vanilla and butter.

“There’s the Ravager baby,” Kraglin jested as Tullk and Teagan entered the room. “I’m not a baby,” Teagan whined as Kraglin peeled her off of Tullk’s back and set her down. Once her feet were on the ground, she poked Kraglin in the ribs. Kraglin laughed then leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

“Yer our baby. Forever and ever,” Kraglin taunted.

“Alright, alright. Break it up,” Oblo hollered as he walked out of the galley into the main mess carrying a plate of pancakes and a chocolate shake.

“Pull up a seat, squirt,” Oblo instructed.

Teagan eagerly sat in her usual seat, Tullk and Kraglin flanking either side.

“Okay, we’ve got vanilla pancakes, extra buttery topped with whipped cream and a super duper chocolate milkshake also topped with whipped cream,” Oblo rattled off as he set everything down in front of Teagan.

“Pancakes and milkshakes. My favorite! Thanks, Oblo,” Teagan chirped.

Oblo leaned down and tapped his cheek. Teagan giggled and placed a peck on his cheek.

After dinner, everyone (well, everyone who actually gave a shit about Teagan) crowded around her to give her gifts.

“Open mine first,” Halfnut demanded excitedly as he handed Teagan a small bag. She reaches inside and pulls out a royal blue, assisted pocket knife.

“Whoa, my own pocket knife. Awesome! Thanks, Halftnut,” Teagan exclaimed.

“Yeah. Thanks, Halfnut,” Tullk grumbled as he took the knife and slipped it into his pocket.

“Mine next,” Kraglin piped up. “Sorry I didn’t wrap it,” he added handing over a thick, brown leather book with the page edges trimmed in gold.

“The completed works of Charlotte and Emily Bronte,” Teagan read out loud.

“It’s a bit advanced fer a normal 10 year old, but yer a smart kid. Ya can handle it,” Kraglin boasted.

“Kraggles, this is amazing. Thank you,” Teagan awed not looking up from the book. Kraglin smiled and patted her head.

Teagan blissfully opened the rest of her gifts. Some terran music from Oblo, a pet Orloni from Gef (Yondu said it had to go back though), a sketch book and colored pencils from Narblik and to Teagan’s delight, her very own Ravager duster from Yondu.

“Thank you, uncle Yondu. I promise I’ll take good care of it and wear it proudly,” Teagan promised and gave him hug, much to his chagrin.

“Okay, last gift,” Tullk began. He handed a small box to Teagan. Carefully she removed the lid and gasped. Teagan’s eyes went wide staring at the necklace before her.

“This was ‘round yer neck the day I found ya,” Tullk explained. Timidly, he picked up the necklace and looped it around Teagan’s neck. “Don’t know what it means or if it even means anything at all, but I felt it was time ya had it back. Yer old enough now,” he rambled.

“It’s beautiful,” Teagan marveled, turning the gem over in her fingers. “Thank you for letting me have it back, daddy,” she thanked Tullk sincerely. Teagan knew she was half terran, but they had no idea what the rest of her genetic makeup was. Perhaps this necklace was a key to her other half.

*** 18 Years Later ***

“Now, listen up you lot,” Yondu started. “Any business we’ve ever done with this Collector, we’ve always done through the Broker. This time, shit’s different. Collector reached out to me directly asking us to come to Knowhere to meet in person to discuss an important, high stake job.” Yondu continued as he paced the floor of his Warbird in front of the small band of Ravagers he assigned to come along. “That being said, we really don’t know much about ‘im so y’all need ta be on yer guard and no wandering,” he directed that last bit at Teagan.

“What are ya lookin at me for?” Teagan scoffed.

“Girl, ya may be 28 years old, but ya got the attention span of a 4 year old when it comes to new places. Ya ain’t never actually set foot on Knowhere before,” Yondu pointed out.

Teagan huffed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she muttered, earning herself a smack upside the head from Tullk. “Mind yer Cap’n, girl,” Tullk scolded. “Yessir. Sorry, Cap,” Teagan apologized.

Yondu grinned his toothy grin. “Relax, Teag. It’s all good, baby.”

Soon after, they dock on Knowhere and with great haste make their way to the Collector’s museum. Upon arrival, they’re greeted by a Krylorian female. They file into the entrance of the museum. None of them ever actually set foot here, they take in their surroundings.

Teagan, Halfnut, Brahl, Gef and Kraglin all look up and slowly spin, observing the hundreds upon hundreds of displays suspended above their heads.

“This is freaky even by my standards,” Halfnut commented.

“We house the galaxy’s largest collection of fauna, relics and species of all manner,” the Krylorian explained as they followed her.

“Freaky? This is so fucking badass,” Teagan admired.

The group came to a halt. The Krylorian out stretched her arms in a presenting manner. “I present to you, Taneleer Tivan. The Collector.” A man with suave white hair, dressed in top of the line clothing, topped off with a mink cape turned where he was standing and looked at the group.

“Captain Udonta. I’m so pleased you could make this trip on such short notice,” Taneleer greeted as he extends his hand to shake Yondu’s. Yondu took the man’s hand and gave it a rough shake. “It was no trouble Tivan. Now shall we get down to business?” Yondu questioned.

“Yes, of course. You may follow me and the rest of your friends can stay here if they wish to look around,” Taneleer offered.

“Kraglin. Tullk. With me! The rest y’all don’t break shit,” Yondu ordered.

The group breaks off. Taneleer’s eyes wandered over to Teagan who was curiously observing a terran dog. “And who might be this ravishing beauty?” Taneleer inquired as he approached Teagan.

“That would be me daughter, Teagan,” came Tullk’s voice from behind him.

“Teagan Covington,” she introduced herself with an extended hand. Taneleer brought her hand to his lips and allowed his lips to linger for a moment.

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance, my dear,” Taneleer husked.

Teagan quirked an eyebrow, captivated by his voice. She smiled as he kissed her hand. “The pleasure is all mine, believe me,” she assured him.

He gave a smirk and a wink before he released her hand and rejoined Yondu, Tullk and Kraglin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT. NSFW, 18+ ...... you know the drill y'all

Teagan watched as Taneleer disappeared with the others. She couldn’t help the smile that graced her face.

“OOOOO! Looks like our baby Ravager has the hots for someone,” Halfnut howled and gave a nudge to Gef who joined in the taunting.

Teagan flipped the pair off and walked away. She roamed throughout the museum by herself, ignoring the calls coming from the rest of the crew. As her eyes scanned the hundreds of different displays, something caught her attention. Her eyes widened at the sight of the familiar stone.

“How….”she whispered to herself seemingly stunned.

“Teagan!,” Tullk called.

At the sound of her name, Teagan jerked back from the case. Turning on her heels, striding back to where the others waited.

“All set?” she inquired while trying her best to cover up her shock.

“Sure are, doll,” Yondu answered.

Yondu shook Taneleer’s hand again and thanked him for the opportunity.

“No, my friend. Thank you. This is not an easy task by any means. You are taking a great risk for me,” Taneleer replied.

Yondu nodded. “K boys, let’s go!” he barked.

The crew shuffled out of the museum, Teagan being the last one out. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes locked with Taneleer’s. He smiled then turned to leave. Teagan turned back around, Halfnut threw his arm around her shoulder, “Don’t worry, Teag. You’ll see yer precious boyfriend again,” he teased. Teagan gave Halfnut a rough shove and stomped off ahead back to the hotel they were staying in. When she got up to her room, Teagan flopped down on the bed. Her mind was racing. She had questions. Her thoughts were interrupted by an insistent knock on her door. Huffing, she opened the door to reveal Tullk.

“Ya alright, baby?” he asked concerned.

“I’m fine, dad. The guys were just being extra annoying tonight and I’m tired,” she lied.

“Okay then. Good night, baby,” Tullk mumbled placing a kiss to Teagan’s forehead.

Teagan smiled as he kissed her. “Good night, dad.”

Teagan watched Tullk stride down the hall to his own room before quickly retreating back into hers. She hurriedly changed into some Terran clothes; a short sleeved, tee shirt and a pair of light washed, ripped skinny jeans. She tugged on her black boots and yanked on her Ravager duster. Grabbing her room key, Teagan poked her head out of the door of her room to see if the coast was clear. When she saw it was all good, Teagan exited her room and quietly shut the door behind her. She chose to take the stairs instead of the elevator thinking it was the best way to avoid any Ravager that may still be awake. She slipped out of the side door of the hotel and hastily made her way back to the museum.

When she arrived, Teagan found the Krylorian female whom she learned her name was Carina.

“I’m afraid the museum is closed now Ms. Covington,” she announced.

“Yes, I know, but I must speak with your master. It’s urgent. Please,” Teagan pleaded.

“I will see if he is willing to speak with you,” she offered.

Carina lead Teagan inside. She stopped near the display Teagan wanted answers for.

“Please wait here,” she instructed.

10 minutes go by before Taneleer appeared.

“Ms. Covington. I’m surprised to see you again. And alone,” Taneleer mused.

“No one knows I’m here,” Teagan admitted.

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

“I’m here because I want to know more about that,” she points to the display case with the turquoise amulet inside.

“That, my darling is not for sale,” Taneleer informs Teagan rather gruffly.

“That’s not what I asked,” she snapped.

Taneleer looked taken a back, “It came to me from a smuggler.”

“So you know nothing of its origins,” she cut him off.

“If you’d let me finish,” he interjected. “The jewel originated from a planet called Ilargia. It was destroyed nearly a millennium ago.”

Teagan’s heart sank.

“May I ask why you are so interested in this piece?” Taneleer wondered.

Grasping the silver chain around her neck, Teagan slowly revealed the gem hanging on the end. “Because I have its twin.”

Taneleer’s eyes widened. He cautiously reached his hand out and lightly grazed the stone with his fingertips.

“My dad, Tullk, he found it around my neck the day he found me. I was only 7 months old. I knew I was half Terran, but that’s all I know about who I am and where I come from. When I saw your piece, I knew I needed to talk to you as soon as possible. I had hoped you would be able to tell me more about it. To help me learn about myself,” she explained.

He nodded his head. “I understand, my dear. It’s only natural for you to want to know. I will search my archives and see what I can find for you.”

“Really? You would do that for me?” she asked surprised.

“Oh course, dearest,” he assured her.

Without thinking, Teagan grasps his face and kisses him. After a moment, she pulled away.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” she stammered as she stepped away.

“I’m-I’m just gonna go,” she stuttered. “I’ll, uh, be in contact with you in a couple of weeks for an update.”

As she turned to leave, Taneleer gently clutched her upper arm. Teagan looked at Taneleer’s hand then at him. His beautiful, golden-hazel eyes made her weak in the knees. He benevolently tugged her back to him. Teagan’s chest flushed against his. She gazed up at him, realizing he had at least 6 or 7 inches on her in height. Taneleer regarded Teagan for a moment then leaned to delicately press his lips to hers. He ran his tongue along her lips seeking entrance which she eagerly permitted. Taneleer cupped her face and deepened the kiss. Teagan placed one hand on either bicep and moaned into the kiss. A few minutes pass and they reluctantly break the kiss to catch their breath.

“I apologize. I’m not usually like this. I think of myself as a gentleman. However, with you, I find myself wanting to be quite forward,” he confessed.

“Be forward with me. I don’t care,” Teagan admitted.

Taneleer offered his hand to Teagan which she willingly accepted and he led her upstairs to his private quarters. He guided her into a bedroom with a bed double the size of a normal king sized bed. It was covered with different kinds of fur. The plush carpet was a cream color, the walls a lovely grey and the furniture was made of a dark wood. A fireplace was on the opposite wall of the bed and in front of it, two black, velvet chairs. Taneleer quietly locked the door, unhurriedly he approached Teagan from behind. He gingerly swept her hair from one side of her neck to other, placing sweet kisses along the exposed skin and inhaling her scent.

“You smell divine, my dearest,” Taneleer rasped into her ear before giving the lobe a light bite.

Teagan keened. Her eyes shut as she delighted in Taneleer’s ministrations. Languidly, he removed her duster and tossed it on one of the chairs.

“Sit on the bed for me, darling,” Taneleer instructed.

Teagan did as she was asked. Taneleer knelt before her. He removed her boots and socks first, placing a kiss on each foot. He then stripped off her tee shirt. Leaning forward, he kissed the tops of her tits then mouthed her nipples through her bra. Reaching around, Taneleer unclasped Teagan’s bra in a fluid motion and tossed the offending garment behind him. He swirled his tongue around her left nipple and gave it a little tug with his teeth. Teagan tossed her head back in delight. She slid her fingers into his hair as he suckled and bit. He then moved to give her right nipple the same attention.

“Ooo, Taneleer,” Teagan gasped.

“Scoot back and lay down,” he commanded.

Once more Teagan obeyed. Taneleer crawled up her body and kissed her passionately. He kissed her jaw, down her neck, licked the valley between her tits and down her stomach stopping above the waist band of her jeans. With one hand, he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans then languidly peeled them off, leaving her in nothing, but her lacy, black underwear. Taneleer peppered kisses on the fabric covered mound making Teagan writher.

“Taneleer, please,” she breathlessly begged.

“Please what?” he provoked with a grin.

“Please lick my pussy,” Teagan whined.

“As you wish,” he replied.

He slid her panties to the side exposing the superb, pink flesh. Taneleer grinned when he saw how wet Teagan was.

“Look at you, kitten. All wet and all for me,” he breathed.

Teagan bucked her hips, but Taneleer quickly pushed them back down.

“Tsk, tsk. Be patient kitten,” Taneleer reprimanded.

He stroked his index finger along her slit relishing the warmth before slipping it inside her tight hole. Slowly he pumped his finger then added a second and eventually a third making Teagan a begging mess.

“More! Please more,” she whimpered.

Replacing his fingers with his tongue, tenderly he licked her slit and he delved his tongue into her hole. Teagan tunneled her fingers in his hair and moaned rather loudly. Smiling against her pussy, Taneleer continued his ministrations on her pussy lips before latching onto her clit and sucking hard. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud haphazardly.

“Oh, fuck!” Teagan cried out.

Taneleer backed off, getting off the bed to undress. Teagan whined at the loss of contact for a moment until her gaze landed on him stripping. Once he was naked, he stood at the end of the bed, pumping his cock a few times. Teagan observed him with lust filled eyes. Without realizing she licked her lips. He was average length, but he was thick. For a moment, Teagan wondered if she would be able to accommodate.

“Tell me what it is you want, kitten,” Taneleer coaxed as he hovered over top of her.

“I want you, Taneleer. I want your cock inside me. I want you to pound my pussy until I’m screaming,” Teagan professed before pulling him into a heated kiss.

Taneleer broke the kiss and threw Teagan’s legs over his shoulders, sliding into her aching pussy burying himself to the hilt.

“Kitten, you’re so tight,” Taneleer hissed.

“Oh, Taneleer,” Teagan mewled.

“I love the way my name sounds on your lips,” he confided.

“Taneleer, please start moving. I’m begging you,” Teagan pleaded.

Taneleer smirked and pulled out until just the head of his cock was resting inside then snapped his hips, driving his cock back in hard.

“Yes! Oh, fuck yes!” Teagan exclaimed.

Taneleer kept a steady, but rapid pace. Teagan met him thrust for thrust.

“That’s it. You like this don’t you, kitten?” he teased.

“Yes,” she panted. “Harder please.”

Without hesitation, Taneleer pounded into Teagan until he felt her body tense.

“Cum for me kitten,” he purred.

Teagan reached a hand between them and rubbed at her clit vigorously, pushing her over the edge of bliss. She came hard all over his cock. Not giving her time to come down from her high, Taneleer moved to kneel near her head holding his cock to her mouth.

“Suck,” he ordered gathering her hair in one hand.

Teagan greedily sucked the top half Taneleer’s cock and pumped the bottom half with her hand.

“Yes. Oh, that’s it. That feels delicious kitten,” he murmured.

Relaxing her throat, she deep throated him a few times. She felt his body tense, indicating he was about to cum.

“Swallow every drop, kitten,” Taneleer demanded then shot his hot load.

Teagan felt his cum filling her mouth and she swallowed all of it. Once the last spurt of cum hit her tongue, Taneleer pulled out of her mouth. Teagan gasped for air. He collapsed next to her, neither of them saying a word as they both tried to calm their breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short
> 
> WARNINGS: SMUT, NSFW, 18+

Once they catch their breath, Taneleer rolls to his side to face Teagan. He gently strokes her hair and kisses her forehead. Teagan closes her eyes and smiles.

“Get some rest, dearest. You’ll need energy for round 2,” Taneleer murmurs.

Teagan could only nod then she snuggles against Taneleer. He wraps his arms around her and nuzzles her neck. Soon sleep claims both of them. A couple of hours later, Teagan wakes to Taneleer going down on her again. Her eyes slowly open and she moans in delight. Taneleer hears her moan and smirks against her delicate folds.

“Oh, Taneleer,” Teagan whimpers as she watches his figure shifting under the covers. He languidly licks her before tugging on her pussy lips, making her back arch. Taneleer continues to bite and suck on Teagan’s folds then assaults her clit with his tongue.

“Fuck,” she breathes as he sucks on her clit, bringing her to the brink of her orgasm then backing off, making her a panting mess. Slowly, Taneleer crawls up her body, finally coming out from under the blanket.

“Can’t let you cum yet, dearest. I’ve only just begun,” Taneleer taunts. “But before I continue, let’s take a shower.” He gets out of the bed then extends his hand to Teagan’s. She accepts and he helps her out of bed then leads her into his bathroom. The white marble floor is cool against her bare feet. He leads her to the far corner to a stone, semi cylinder shower. Taneleer turns on the water and Teagan welcomes the heat, allowing it to cascade down her body. Once her hair is wet, Taneleer washes and rinses her hair then washes her body, taking his sweet time pampering her. After she’s clean he quickly washes and rinses himself. Teagan continues to stand under the hot water, sighing happily. Taneleer places kisses along her jawline and neck, leaving a few hickeys in his wake. He moves to her tits, sucking and biting her nipples. A moan escapes Teagan’s lips. She reaches her hand down and gives Taneleer’s cock a firm squeeze.

“I wouldn’t do that, dearest,” he warns then nips her earlobe.

“Do what?” she asks innocently giving his cock another squeeze. He abruptly spins her around, pushes her up against the shower wall and gives her ass a hard slap.

“Dearest, it would be in your best interest to not tease me,” he informs her. His cock is pressed against her ass. She smirks and wiggles her ass causing him to hiss. He slaps her ass again.

“Don’t. Move,” he grits.

“Or what?” she questions, wiggling again.

Taneleer grips her hair pulling her head back. He bites down hard on her neck.

“You’re testing me, pet,” he murmurs as he shuts the water off. Taneleer pulls Teagan out of the shower. He scoops her up, carrying her back into his room and rather unceremoniously drops her on the bed, not really caring about them both being wet from the shower. Going over to his dresser he snatches up a pair of hand cuffs and cuffs her hands behind her back then flips her onto her stomach.

Taneleer glides his hands up the backs of Teagan’s legs giving her thighs a good squeeze then slapping each one.

“Such a naughty little kitten, teasing me the way you did,” Taneleer purrs as he slaps Teagan’s thighs again causing her to moan.

“Are you enjoying this pet?” he inquires.Teagan nods her head making Taneleer smirk. “Hmmm well, what ever shall we do about that?”

Teagan feels herself getting wet. Her desire burning like a wild fire. She rubs her thighs together to create friction, trying to obtain some sort of relief. Another slap.

“Ah, ah. I’ll bind your legs too if I must my pet.”

“Please touch me. I need release,” Teagan begs.

“Fear not, kitten. I’ll give you what you so desperately need, in due time,” Taneleer smirks as he slips his middle finger into her pussy, gives a couple of pumps then pulls out. Teagan groans at the loss of contact. Without another word, Taneleer goes back to his dresser to pull out a vibrator and a small, leather paddle. “First, I think you need to be spanked,” he grins as he slides the paddle across each cheek. Without warning, Taneleer brings the paddle down hard onto Teagan’s right ass cheek which makes her yelp in surprise. He spanks the other cheek with the paddle. He alternates the cheek he spanks. With each smack of the paddle, Teagan yelps, moans, cries out, begs him to stop and begs him for more until her ass is beat red. Taneleer slides a finger along her slit. “My, my. Soaking wet for me my pet. Up on your knees,” he commands. Teagan obeys and gets herself up on her knees, but keeps her face down in the mattress. 

“So good for me, kitten,” he praises.

Taneleer flicks on the vibrator and glides it along her pussy lips before pressing it against her clit.

“Oh, fuck!” Teagan mewls. Taneleer works her to the edge then backs off. He repeats this a few times until Teagan can’t take anymore.

“Taneleer please, I’m begging you! Please let me cum!” she wails.

In an instance, the cuffs are off and Teagan is flat on her back gazing into Taneleer’s lust filled eyes. He turns off the vibrator, setting it aside on the bed then brutally pounds into Teagan’s soaking wet pussy.

“OH FUCK! YES! JUST LIKE THAT! FUCK!” Teagan encourages.

Taneleer ruts into her hard and fast, He feels her body tense. He turns the vibrator back on and presses it hard to her clit giving her exactly what she needs to tip over the edge. Teagan’s orgasm hits hard. Her hips buck and her back arches off the bed. Her juices squirt all over his cock and run down her thighs. Taneleer feels his orgasm fast approaching, he pulls out and shoots his load all over Teagan’s tits and stomach, growling loudly. When the last spasm courses through him, Taneleer looks down at Teagan who is breathing heavy, her hair fanned out around her and her skin flushed.

“What a beautiful mess I’ve made of you, kitten,” Taneleer boasts with a grin.


End file.
